Love Letter Overload
by Exotos135
Summary: After learning that Sam's locker is overflowing with love letters from "L," Luna decides to help her crush stop the love letter spree.


At the Royal Woods school, Luna Loud was getting ready to put another love letter on the locker of her crush, Sam... When she saw her approaching it. Luna promptly threw the love letter away and tried to act normal as Sam raised a hand and chirped:

"Yo, Lunatic!"

Luna couldn't help but flinch at the mention.

" _Of all nicknames she could give me, why did she give me such an outlandish one?!_ " the musician thought in disblief, only to say cheerfully as Sam approached her. "Oh hey, Sam! How are you doing?"

"Well, there's something I need to discuss with you," Sam said as she reached Luna. Then she looked at the ground. "It's something very important, and I can ask someone else if you can't help me, but I wanted to see if you were available."

It wasn't long before Luna smiled with confidence. "Anything for you, Samamander. So, what's this issue you need help with?"

"You see, I'm... Not exactly into guys," Sam hesitated, twiddling her fingers. "You catch my drift?"

"You're into... Younger guys?" Luna guessed, getting an "are you serious?" glare from Sam. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with that! But if this is about my brother-"

"I'm not into guys in any way, shape, or form!" Sam snapped, though she managed to stop and looked around before she spoke any further. Or, more accurately, "I'm... Attracted to girls. I'm a lesbian, basically."

"Huh, I never really thought about that," Luna scratched her chin in wonder. "So, why do you tell me this, Sam?"

"It's about this "L" person that keeps sending me letters," the blonde answered, folding her arms as Luna flinched. "You see, I've gotten so many letters from him, my locker's full of them!"

Sam promptly opened her locker, and tons of letters signed by "L" came falling down. And it wasn't over like that, it took a couple seconds before the letters stopped... And then Clyde came out of there, and ran away.

Luna could only look at the letters in shock, while she thought, " _Dude, I may have gone overboard... Although I'm pretty sure I didn't put Clyde among the letters._ "

"Ugh, a random bully must've used my locker to put a nerd there again," Sam rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Anyway, I need to get him to stop sending me letters, and I was thinking turning down their confession would be the best course... But I just don't know how to do it."

"A-Are you sure it's absolutely necessary to reject him?" Luna suddenly blurted, scratching "You could just ask him to stop sending you letters, right?"

"Luna, the guy literally only signs the letters as "L," and that's obviously not a real name!" Sam responded, putting her hands on her hips. "And even if that was his real name, for whatever reason, I'd need to go look for him. And I have basically no clue where to start."

"W-Well, you don't have to look, I can bring him to you if you want!" Luna blurted, catching the blonde's attention. "I think I've seen him during one of the many times he sent you a letter, so I could speak to him and set up the location for... The rejection, if you want."

"...Sure, Lunatic, that would really help me out," Sam took a deep breath. "Now I just need to psych myself up. This is probably going to be one of the hardest things I've done in my life."

Luna could only smile with sympathy... Until she realized something:

"Wait, dude, I can understand you wanting to reject the "L" man in order to get him to stop sending you letters, but why do you still keep them in your locker? Wouldn't it be easier to put them somewhere else?"

"Yeah, you see, I kinda had the same idea, but I don't really have any other place to put these on. My backpack has only so much space, and my guitar case is heavy enough as it is," Sam eyed the locker. "I mean, I could always recycle them and sell them out to people who can't make their own love letters-"

"But you don't want to further break their hearts by using special love letters like this as if they were some sort of merchandise, right?" Luna guessed, clasping her hands nervously.

"No, I still haven't found a way to erase the "L" signature from them," Sam bluntly answered, causing Luna to wince. "I mean, let's be real, there's only so many people whose name starts with L, right? And besides, even if I did try to write over the L, that doesn't change the fact it's still there."

Luna put on a nervous smile and shivered, with Sam immediately noticed. This prompted her to get close to Luna and wrap her arm around her, unknowingly intensifying her shaking all the way.

"Hey, I know it seems cruel for me to use this L guy's letters like this, but you need to understand, I need to do something with those remaining letters," Sam pointed at Lola, who walked around until she stopped and shivered upon seeing her crush walk by. "And since there are several other students with crushes, but who can't even utter a single word in front of them, so see this as doing them a favor."

Then Sam took out a piece of paper, and handed it to Luna, who immediately noticed it was a phone number.

"Here's my contact number," Sam threw a wink at the musician. "Call me when you've found L, and got everything ready for the rejection."

"R-Right."

"Thanks, Lunatic! You're a life saver!"

And so, Sam and Luna separated, and as Sam ran off to do her stuff, Luna stood still with a smile on her face... Which promptly turned into a frown as she collapsed on the ground.

 _Later, at the Loud house's living room..._

Luna sat on the couch, surrounded by the rest of the older Loud sisters. She had just told them about the situation, so she was worried for how they were going to take it.

"So, let me see if I didn't misunderstand anything," Leni hummed, then said, "So, you're going to find an L guy to act as the guy who makes your and Sam's wedding, and you'll call her once the whole event is planned out so you two can officially get married?"

"Wow, you literally just completely misunderstood what Luna just said," Lori replied, putting a hand on her music-oriented sister before correcting, "What she's trying to say is that she's going to act as an "L" guy for Sam to break up with, so he-or rather Luna-stops sending her love letters since her locker's so full of them, right?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, that's basically the plan."

"Geez, if that's the case, then the "Lunatic" nickname really does suit you," Luan scoffed, earning her a kick from Lynn. "Not to say you wouldn't pull off a guy disguise, but your plans sounds as complex as my 100% effort jokes!"

"And ironically, it still sounds much funnier than one!" Lynn quipped. Although it wasn't long before she realized something. "Although, Luan does have a point: Isn't this plan a bit... Complex? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Sam you're the L person, and then help her clean her locker?"

"Dudes, it's not as simple as that; I never thought that sending her so many letters would be a bad idea," Luna twiddled her fingers and blushed. "I honestly thought she would either take them with her home or at least get rid of them somehow-without meaning to of course-but I didn't really think she would keep them there."

"Then convince her to save the letters, like, elsewhere," Leni suggested.

"I did that, but she doesn't really have any other place to put them either," Luna sighed and turned to her older-and one younger-siblings. "Anyway, can you guys help me make the "L" disguise for the plan?"

"I can do that on my own!" Leni chirped. "In fact, I may, like, already have something perfect for you!"

Literally moments later, all the older Loud sisters watched as Luna's "l" disguise, made by Leni... Was just a very baggy trenchcoat-pants-fedora hat combo which covered Luna's whole body.

"It's literally just a very baggy set of clothes," Lori remarked, scratching her chin.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and go for something much simple in design, and this is what I came up with!" Leni chirped. "What do you think, Luna?"

"Well, it's windy, and it does cover most of my body-specially my face..." Luna remarked, only to suddenly grow doubtful. "Are you sure this is going to work, Leni?"

The teenager just gave Luna a thumbs up and a smile, without even giving her an actual, verbal answer. Unsurprisingly, this didn't cheer up Luna that much.

 _Sometime later..._

Luna, disguised as "L," stood in the backyard as she waited for Sam to arrive, all while the rest of the older sisters hid in a bush nearby. She just sent the message to Sam to come for the break-up, so all she could do now was wait. And luckily enough-or not-it wasn't long before Sam arrived.

"Uh hi, are you the guy known as L?" Sam greeted as she walked to the disguised rockstar. "My friend Luna told me she'd set up for us to meet here. And the reason for that is... Well, I have something to tell you..."

" _Alright, Luna, you can get through this just fine!_ " the musician thought as Sam quickly hesitated. " _Don't see this as Sam rejecting you, see this as Sam rejecting a guy who is actually you with a moustache and a trenchcoat! That's totally different, right?_ "

"The thing is..." Sam took a deep breath, and answered: "D-Do you like SMOOCH or Mick Swagger better?"

"L" flinched. "'Cause in my opinion, there's no point in comparing the two," Sam scratched the back of her head. "Who cares as long as the music is good, right?"

"L" just nodded, clearly weirded out by the question, only for Sam to add. "B-But that's not the important thing I wanted to ask! T-The thing is..."

Sam shivered a little, and suddenly blurted, "What do you think about hair highlights? I'm basically the only person in my classroom, probably in my whole school, that has hair highlights, and I'm wondering if that makes me weird or-"

Then, she realized something, "Wait, that makes me sound like a self-centered jerk, doesn't it?"

Sam covered her face and whined while Luna realized something:

"Oh, now I get it, Sam's just as nervous about this as me. I guess I can see why, she does want to try and let me down gently, but she doesn't seem to feel confident... I'll have to break this up, won't I?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm fumbling everything up!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing and pulling her hair. "I'm honest when I say there's something important I need to tell you, but I just can't find the right way to say it for some reason! I tried practicing back home, too, so I shouldn't have this much trouble saying-"

Then, with her best guy-like voice, "L" said:

"Stop."

Sam obliged and raised an eyebrow. "W-What? Am I wasting your time or something? If so, I'm so-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," "L" interrupted, catching Sam's attention. "Luna told me why she needed me to come here. She said it had something to do with all the love letters I've been sending you. I assume there's a problem with them?"

Sam twiddled her fingers and avoided eye contact. "Well, the problem isn't really with the letters themselves, I love them and they're very well made. The problem is that you send so many of them, and my locker is full to the brim with them by this point, and I don't have the heart to throw any of them away, so-"

"I understand," "L" interrupted once more, brushing Sam's hair. "I won't send you anymore love letters. I'll try to find another way to... Show you my love or something..."

Sam smiled. "You don't know how happy it makes me to see you take this so well. I do kinda feel bad, though, since I wasn't able to reject you on my own-"

"Don't be," "L" interrupted for the third time. "Let's just focus on the positive: I've learned my lesson, and you can go back home with the knowledge that your locker won't be infested by my love letters anymore."

"Yeah... I hope we can still be friends."

"Absolutely."

Sam and "L" nodded, and the musician walked back home, with Luna taking off her disguise once Sam was out of sight.

"That came out better than I expected," Luna remarked as her sisters jumped out of the bush.

"Are you feeling okay, Luna?" Lori asked with worry. "That literally must have been the toughest thing you've done in your life."

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Leni inquired, clasping her hands. "I, like, have a pair you can use!"

Luna sniffed, and wiped off her tears before turning to her sisters and saying, with a reassuring smile:

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

This was followed by the sisters hugging Luna, with the rocker returning the hug soon afterwards.

 _Next day, at the school..._

Luna approached Sam, who was leaning against her locker, looking at the distance with her arms folded behind her back. She was looking rather contemplative.

"Hi Sam," the rocker greeted, catching Sam's attention as she leaned next to her. "How did the "L" deal go?"

"Well, it went better than I expected: I could tell the guy to stop sending me love letters, and he did seem to take it well," Sam answered, before taking a deep breath and adding, "By the way, sorry for making me breaking up the news to you such a hassle. I bet it must've been unbearable to wait for me to tell you what I needed to say."

"Nah, I've been through-"

It didn't take long before Luna realized what this meant.

"Wait, how did you figure out I was L?!"

Sam giggled and winked. "You just confirmed it."

Luna promptly blushed and slapped herself. "I'm so sorry I couldn't you I was the one sending you letters, Sam, I-"

"Nah, I understand, it must be awkward to confess to such a thing," Sam grinned. "Specially when you've sent enough love letters to fill an entire locker!"

"Hehe, yeah..." Luna twiddled her fingers. "So, what are you going to do with the love letters?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Sam put her hands on her hips. "They're your letters, after all."

Luna eyed the locker, than back to Sam, and with some surprising confidence, she smiled and answered: "We can think about what to do with the letters later."

"Excellent idea! And while we're at it, wanna hang out at Burpin' Burger?" Sam asked, scratching the back of her head. "I know it must be awkward for me to ask this after I sorta rejected you, but I want to try make up for today. So, what do you-"

Blushing as red as a tomato, Luna shouted, "Yes!"

However, she soon realized what she did-mostly thanks to Sam's shocked expression-and quickly corrected herself, "I-I mean, I would love to hang out with you."

Sam smiled, and the duo held hands-with Luna being quite embarrassed about it-and they went to go out on their "Date," sharing a little talk as they left:

"Say, why did you pick "Lunatic" as a nickname for me?"

"I thought it sounded cooler than Lamp."

"Oh... I see... Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, Luna."


End file.
